


Dreaded Truth

by multifandomhq



Series: In which Descendants was really gay [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Benlos vaguely hinted but you'd have to be really looking, F/M, M/M, Mainly Carlos' crush on Jay, This series is meant to have all the gay after all, Yes Jaylos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhq/pseuds/multifandomhq
Summary: Ben can't find himself to stop thinking about a certain pirate; whereas Carlos receives another truth gummy, which doesn't end up how he expected.





	Dreaded Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the best writer but nonetheless I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Once again, I didn't check for any errors so I apologize if any.

Harry Hook was an intriguing mystery to King Ben.

There were two major sides to him; he was a huge flirt, flirting with nearly anybody he came into contact with, regardless of gender. His smile reeled in everybody that looked at it but by know you'd have to know that he had zero intentions of pursing you.

He was also what was known as a maniac. His psychotic nature scared everyone. You'd have to be the baddest of bad if even the greatest villains of all time were scared of you.

If you even sent him just as little as a wrong look, you'd find his cold, metal hook, pierced into your skin.

Harry was meant to be feared, meant to be dreaded to come into contact with, but for Ben, he couldn't take his mind off the pirate. He was crazy yet, dare he say, sexy. The seduction, the threatening, ending with flirting. He wanted it all. What he was feeling remained a mystery to him, but he knew for sure all he could think about was wanting their lips to connect at least one more time. Weirdly, Ben preferred the taste of Harry's sea salted lips to Mal's sweet ones.

He felt wrong for thinking all of these things, but it wasn't the first time he has had thoughts about another male villain kid. He had Mal and the cotillion to think about. Each time he tried to think about those things, his mind trailed right back to Harry Hook.

Was it love? No, it couldn't possibly be.

He was a callous human being, the complete opposite of amiable. Just taking a swift look at him would intimidate you. How could anybody even come close to loving him? The thing was, nobody did, not even his own father.

Nobody but Ben. He craved for more. And little did he know, he would see him again.

\--

Ben sat in his desk chair, angry at himself for bringing only four villain kids to the U.S.A; the United States of Auradon, that is. Going to the vulgar place helped him see how many kids were in poverty.

Even five year olds had to resort to mugging people and stealing.

As he sat, he just imagined what was going on back at the Isle of the Lost. Water probably lied sleek on the ground, pollution in the air, he thought.

He was torn between bringing more kids or leaving them be; which he had the odd complaint of bringing them. Mal seemed indifferent to the idea of bringing more kids to Auradon. "Ben, come on! They would just try to take over the whole place." argued Mal. Ben thought this as hypocrisy because those were the original VK's exact intentions when they were invited.

He said this aloud. It left an awkward tension in the air.

Things were really off after coming back from the Isle. It had only been hours after Mal had shoved her ring into the palms of Ben, which was meant as the royal couple breaking up.

Not only that, Ben had had a moment with Harry. He was told by Uma that he was just a little fling, but he saw it as much more.

The cotillion was in a few hours and this whole Bal thing was yet to be settled.

To break the silence that sat throughout the room, Mal decided to bring up the cotillion. "So," she started. Her words sort of trailed, not sure if she should start this conversation. Ben looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. "The cotillion is tonight." He flashed her a smile along with a quick nod. Finally, something else to think about he thought.

"I know, can't wait." he returned. "I know you'll look beautiful as always." He complimented his- in fact, he didn't even know what they were. His heart sank as he spoke, which ultimately made him feel bad. Of course he loved Mal, but he also yearned for Harry. The words made him feel as if he betrayed her. Although they weren't technically together at the time of this kiss, he still couldn't help but feel he cheated on her. Soon, he was lost in his own thoughts.

Mal's giggle and added signature eye roll brought him back from his trance. "Stop." She play-whined with a slight laugh. "I better get ready for that."  Her hand formed into her thumb pointing back at the door with a slight motion heading behind her. "Yeah, you do that." Ben said with another smile. 

As soon as the door clicked, he let out a deep sigh. What had he gotten himself into?

\--

The door to Mal and Evie's dorm busted open, revealing a white haired boy. Before the two girls had a chance of saying anything, Carlos was already breathily talking, showing that he probably ran here. "M-Mal! I need- I need you to make me another potion gummy thingy!" Mal shot him a mixture of a confused and irritated look.

"Before you ask why, can you please just do it?" He begged. She wasn't convinced to so he said "Dude ate my first one!" Mal gave in with a groan.

A while after gathering ingredients and melting them down, the gummy was ready. She placed it into Carlos' gloved fingers. "This will make me say what I feel, right?" He asked the girl with question in his eyes. "Along with nearly anything that comes to mind, yeah." She told with a shrug. "Are you sur-" Mal cut him off by saying "Are you sure?"

He bit his lip to think for a second before popping the edible potion in his mouth. "That was terrible." He wore a sour expression on his face. "Did it work? Are you going to tell Jane how you feel?" Evie questioned him. The sour expression faded into a confused look. "I don't know, but tell Jane how I feel? Why would I do that? I don't like her in the way."

Both of the girls mouth gaped slightly opened. "Earlier you asked for a truth gummy so you could tell Jane how felt so you could ask her to cotillion?" Mal wasn't sure of what she was saying due to Carlos' change of mind so she ended it as a question.

"I only said that because I felt forced to fit into the heterosexual norm here in Auradon. I thought that I had to be straight and perfect like everyone else here. The truth is, I don't like girls at all. They're pretty to look at, but I just don't and I don't think I ever will like them in that way." Carlos found himself confessing his life secrets to his closet friends stood in front of him. He clasped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide. Despite his hands being over his mouth, he still continued talking.

"I thought you guys would figure out by now something was suspicious about my 'crush on Jane' because it literally came out of the blue."

"Carlos?" Evie started. "Why didn't you tell us?" Asked the blue haired girl, hurt. "I thought you would judge me! You guys automatically fit in. Mal, you're about to get married to the king of Auradon and Evie, you're dating this guy even though you won't admit it. You two are actual walking proof of a heterosexual fairytale. Plus, have you guys seen one homosexual couple here, out in the open? Nearly everyone here is the epitome of straight."

His words fell out rapidly, with no filter.

"I don't even know how I'm going to tell Jay. I don't plan on doing so, but I might accidentally end up doing it because of this disgusting truth gummy! It's going to be even worse when he finds out that I've had the biggest crush on him for years now. If I'm being honest I think he won't want to be friends with a gay boy so I'll have to suppress these feelings."

Carlos couldn't believe what had just happened. He had no control over what he was saying. If he knew that this was going to happen, he never would of ate this trap disguised as candy. He was filled with deep regret. His friends wore the same shocked appearances. "Woah." All three of them said at the same time.

"Is there an antidote to this potion? I don't want to end up confessing to Jay." The boy questioned with worry in his voice.

Mal thought for a bit with a lingering sparkle in her eyes, meaning she had an idea. Carlos was a little nervous about the look she wore because it usually held a mischievous idea. "I think you should let the potion do it's thing. This could be good for you. And, I mean you asked me for it. You knew the consequences of it, good or bad. I also don't think keeping your emotions all bottled up inside is good for you." Carlos was prepared to protest, but Mal caught it before he could go on.

"You know I'm right, Carlos." The boy tried to fight the smile that was slowly creeping it's way upon his freckled face.

\--

It was finally time to one of the grandest events in Auradon's history.

A certain long haired boy caught the eye of Carlos, causing him to try and leave the premises. "Hey, Carlos!" He winced at the sound of the voice he recognized. Usually, he loved the sound of it, but at this moment, he'd be okay with not hearing it all night, at least while the potion was in his system.

"Hi, Jay." His voice trailed, the pitch getting higher and higher with each letter he carried. "Where's your date? Did you chicken out on asking her?" Teased his best friend, lightly nudging him on his shoulder. The contact between the two made Carlos melt, which he hated to admit.

"No, I didn't chicken out, but I didn't ask her." Idiot, that's exactly what it seems like you did, he thought to himself. "Doesn't that mean you chickened out though?" Jay quizzed with a- which to Carlos, was a angelic laugh. "I didn't ask her because I don't like her." With that said, he tried to leave the conversation. His attempt failed because, of course, Jay's voice reeled him back in, like a fish on a hook.

The son of Jafar was ready to joke around again until he saw Carlos' face. "Are you okay?" He received a mere nod, Carlos knowing if he tried to say anything, he would blow it. It was no use though, he would talk whether he wanted to or not.

He could feel the words traveling up his throat, ready to come out as soon as the reached his tongue, so he once again tried to walk away, but got stopped by his own words. "No, I'm not okay." He confessed, although he didn't want to. Something was clearly bothering him. "Why didn't you ask Jane to cotillion?" His secret crush asked him. Carlos desperately tried to keep from talking, but his voice did it's own thing. "I don't like her. In fact, I only said I did because I tried to fit in." A brush of relief swept through the smaller boys body, glad that he didn't reveal too much.

"Meaning what?"

"I tried to be straight like everyone else, but I'm not. I don't like girls romantically. I like boys. I like a boy." Carlos could feel his face heating up as he immediately looked down. He couldn't bring himself to face the boy stood in front of him. The palms of his hands started to clam up and he was almost for certain his face was either red or completely just pale. He found himself trying to read the expression on Jay's face, in which he couldn't. Jay, after what felt like an hour, decided to talk. "Why didn't you tell me this? Aren't we best buds?"

"Because, I thought you wouldn't accept me. A-and,"

"And what?" Jay was curios to know.

 ~~~~"And, you're the boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback is deeply appreciated <3


End file.
